


How Dance Got a Picture of Lust Covered in Kittens

by Kamari333



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Dancetale Sans (Undertale), Dancetale Sans/Underfell Sans/Underlust Sans (Undertale), Domestic Fluff, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M, Multi, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underlust Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/pseuds/Kamari333
Summary: 2nd Prize for the 333 Twitter Follower Fic Raffle.Based on the continuity of another fic I wrote for fun, Red has to chaperone a field trip to an animal shelter and Lust helps. Dance doesn't for reasons.Red's perspective regarding the trip and what ultimately comes of it.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 52
Collections: Kamari333 Gifts and Prompts





	How Dance Got a Picture of Lust Covered in Kittens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tluthal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tluthal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Kamari333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/pseuds/Kamari333). Log in to view. 



> Thanks so much Grim for being a fan _and_ a friend <3 I hope this hits you with feelings exactly how you wanted!

"there's sammaches in th' fridge," Red mumbled, feeling the lunchbox lid click shut under his claws. "'r if ya want some'n lighter, there's soup in th' freezer. just gotta nuke it..."

"fine, fine..." Dance replied, voice muffled from having his face buried in Lust's chest. Lust held him, flushed that pretty purple he turned when he was happy, with both arms and legs wrapped around Dance's body from his perch on the edge of the counter.

"'n if th' cold front hits, th' electric blanket's in th' closet," Red reminded him. "'n there's clean socks in th' hamper, made sure yer fluffy ones were ready t' go fer ya-"

"i saw," Dance whined, drawing out the vowel, slurred and distorted from sleep and morning anguish.

"...'n if anythin' happens, we both gonna have our phones," Red reassured, setting the lunchbox on top of its twin. He turned to settle a hand on Dance's back. "'n i'll find a way t' come runnin'."

Dance finally pulled his face out of Lust's shirt, looking Red square in the eye through hooded, bleary sockets. "i'm gonna be fine. ya don't gotta fuss, it's only for a day..."

Red knew better. He'd been feeling the disappointment and bitterness coming off Dance since last night. He'd been feeling the guilt off of Lust too. They all knew why Dance was going to be alone for most of what was supposed to be their day off, and none of them really liked it. Red brought two claws up under Dance's jaw, scratching gently at the area of his joint just below his acoustic meatus. "i know. but i'm gonna fuss. gonna fuss real good."

"we love you, baby," Lust mumbled, meaning every word.

Dance gripped Red's wrist, turning to kiss Lust deep and slow. Then he yanked Red closer by his shirt to give him the same treatment. Dance wasn't as good with words. He let his actions speak for themselves. Red got the message loud and clear.

The love and gratitude from their bond didn't hurt neither.

"now get going," Dance grumbled, sliding out from between them. "can't be late for your exciting day of glorified babysitting."

Red chuckled, scooping up the lunch boxes in one hand, and offering his other to Lust. "we'll be back 'round three, assumin' nothin' goes wrong."

"love you~" Lust waved one last time, the excitement and genuine glee bubbling back up.

Red shortcut them away, like ripping a bandaid (as the humans said). He kept a firm hold on Lust's hand as he walked them both out of the blind spot towards the school building.

"you think dance will be alright today?" Lust asked, voice soft. The inflection was in direct opposition to the way his hand squeezed Red's right back, how alert his body language was as he scanned the parking lot.

Red was almost grateful to whatever it was that had Lust's attention diverted.

"'course he will." Red rubbed the back of Lust's gloved hand with his thumb, feeling the smooth white cotton.

Lust was wearing a knitted, short-sleeved, wide neck virgin-killer sweater, washed-out jeans, a pair of simple leather workboots, and soft cotton fingerless gloves: not his usual gear at all, the softer pastel colors making the black leather of his collar stand out even more. Red missed his crop top and vest, the familiar silhouette and textures that made his sweetheart easy to identify even from a distance, even without looking, but he had to admit that the man was charming no matter what he wore.

Lust crossed his other arm over his body to grab the sleeve of Red's button-up, shifting closer. "i hope so. you know how lonely he gets sometimes..."

Red chuckled softly to himself, pulling open the front door after scanning his keycard. "he's fine. just grouchy. prob'ly th' hour." Dance was allowed to dislike mornings. It was cute, honestly, not to mention convenient: made convincing him to let Red go to work unmolested that much easier. Red would never resent the affection his datemates showed him, but it certainly made it harder to maintain his reputation when he couldn't wipe off the stupid goofy grin from his stupid face like it was scribbled on with sharpie.

Hopefully Lust would be too busy having fun with the kids to do anything cute where Red could see. Today would have its own set of challenges.

Red took Lust to the main office to get him signed up and badged (formalities, ass-covering, the whole shebang), then showed him to the teacher's lounge. The coffee was cheap instant swill, more like bean slime than bean water, but it was warm and could kick a man's teeth in just as good. Red got two styrofoam cups of it, handing one to Lust without thinking about it.

Lust gestured to one of the couches, which Red let him pull them both towards to relax on. They sipped and made faces at the coffee together, Lust's one hand still securely tangled in Red's claws. Red heard one of the busses arrive out front, its distinctive gasping hiss echoing through the wall like that of a train. The clock ticked on the wall. The coffee bubbled and percolated. The upholstery of the couch rasped like old burlap against sandpaper with every shift of their bodies.

There was something nice about it, something about having Lust there that made Red think the lounge wasn't so bad after all.

"Good morning, Red!"

 _Never mind._ Red squeezed Lust's hand in warning, in comfort, as he let his one good eyelight drift over to what’s-her-name, Susan, whatever. His magic sparked and pricked in warning, crackling between his joints like carbonation in a shook-up soda can.

"Excited for the big field trip?" Susan continued.

"whatever," Red muttered, preferring not to go into the details of his personal opinions. Susan wasn't exactly his favorite person, but somehow her presence was even more infuriating than usual. Almost doubly so, in fact.

"...sweetheart," Lust purred, a familiar saccharine lilt in his voice that immediately made Red question all of his life decisions. "aren't you gonna introduce us?"

"uh..." Red gestured with the index finger of the hand still holding his half gone coffee. "this is lust. he's volunteered as a chaperone fer th' field trip t'day." Red paused, looking at Lust for a moment, enjoying the fond little thrill he always got seeing _his pet_ at _his_ side in _his_ collar. "sweetheart, here's my coworker. uh.... su- susan?" The fuck even was her name? Red gave a mental shrug, still of the mind it didn't matter. "she teaches english."

"Suzanna Knightly," Susan corrected, her eyes on Lust. "So nice to meet one of Red's friends." Her voice almost seemed to crack in the air as she said the word 'friends', the syllable forced, the statement dripping in insincerity.

Lust smiled, sharp and sweet in that roguish way that reminded Red of their first conversation, of an embarrassing night, of a drunken memory. "oh, yes~ and it's so nice to meet one of Red's colleagues~" He brought the hand Red was still holding up, twisting his wrist so he could press the back of Red's metacarpals flat to his teeth. Red felt himself soften at the gesture, pressure easing, tension melting away just a bit. Lust's teeth were warm against his bones. "actually... haven't we met before somewhere? i so rarely forget a face..."

Red felt the slight graze of Lust's fangs against his knuckles, a warning, a promise, a reminder. He felt a dull ache in his clavicle, one of his favorite scars giving a definable throb, the intent burned there echoing back through his body and soul in response to the teeth that left it. He struggled to pay any attention to the conversation at all.

"Have we?" Susan sounded like she was at least pretending to be unsure.

"oh yes, didn't we cross paths on one of our park dates once?" Lust cooed. "so many fond memories of spending time with red, it's starting to get hard to tell them all apart~"

Red heard the lie. He wasn't sure if he ought to point it out.

"Date, you say?"

"oh yes~ red takes me on dates all the time! the park, the cafe, a few nightclubs~ we scoped out the animal shelter yesterday together too~" Lust continued to nuzzle his cheek against Red's hand. "although i don't think red's ever mentioned you before. perhaps it just slips his mind."

Susan smiled wider, more forced. "Red never was the talkative type."

"no?" Lust giggled. "i find red very talkative. his face lights right up when you get him going on something he likes~ it's so cute~ everyone who knows red at all knows how adorable he is when he cares~"

Red felt his face warm. He tried to force the magic welling up to go away, not wanting to show the crazy bitch anything.

"Well..."

The first echoes of footsteps bounced down the hall. The kids were coming in. Red got up, giving Lust's hand one last squeeze. "gotta go round up th' brats. meet us out front in fifteen."

"can do, sweetheart~" Lust purred, standing up on his toes to give Red a kiss. Nothing obscene, nothing particularly pointed, just a gentle peck that was there and gone in a blink. Red still felt like his teeth got kicked in by the intent.

Red stumbled past Susan without giving her more than the attention needed to avoid her. He heard Lust call her back, but didn't think much of it. If Lust wanted to make friends, that was his business.

* * *

It was another hour before Red had the little brats herded into the busses. There were four chaperones available for the trip, which just barely qualified for the size of the group (thank fuck Kevin's mom had volunteered too). Red had the four of them split between the two busses evenly, a human and a monster on each bus.

Lust had almost gleefully volunteered to team up with Susan. Red was glad for it: at least one of them got along with the bitch.

Red gave a loud "hey! sit yer meaty butts down 'fore i come over there!" towards the back of the bus, texting Lust for a status update. When he got the all clear, both groups seated and adhering to protocol, Red gave the driver the go ahead. The bus doors closed with their ominous hiss, and the engine wheezed to life. The metal beasts began to move, pulling slowly out of the parking lot before accelerating down the road just a little faster than Red felt like a vehicle that size should safely go.

Kevin's mom leaned back in her seat by Red, sighing as her shoulders sagged. She pulled out a compact, checking her hair in the mirror, smoothing out the bleach-blonde streaks where they had begun to stick out of place. She smiled at her efforts, clicking the compact shut and putting it in her purse.

Red watched the city scroll by out the window, listening for any teenager activity that would require him to re-instill the fear of god. He had feedback from Dance and Lust buzzing in the back of his skull, white-noise of emotion and comfort: Dance was in a subdued mood, probably watching TV and eating chisps, while Lust was split down the middle between a vicious, vindictive glee (a feeling Red was intimately familiar with, if not coming from Lust), and an bubbly, innocent excitement. Checking in and finding them like that didn't completely erase Red's anxiety, but it helped.

"Nervous, hun?" Kevin's mother asked.

Red didn't really feel like explaining that by taking these brats out of school, he was agreeing to be a temporary pet keeper, and that if anything happened to any of them on his watch he'd never be able to live with himself. He also didn't want to explain about his aversion to tight spaces. "'m fine."

"You sure are."

Red was glad she agreed. Now all he had to do was make sure nothing happened on the way. Red was going to make sure that, if any vehicular altercations came about, it wasn't gonna affect the kids.

Singing, bickering, a loud argument about some cartoon Red had no knowledge of other than there were robots in it; the ambiance of the bus was chaotic but hardly noteworthy. Red found more of his attention taken up by the ebb and flow of Lust's mood in the bus behind him, slingshotting between joyous and vengeful in a way Red found somewhat out of character.

His sweetheart was a wellspring of infinite love and patience: It was hard for Red to reconcile his idea of Lust with the bouts of poisonous distaste he was sensing from their bond. Red sent a quick, tentative text:

[status]

Red felt a soft burst of affection a few seconds later. He knew it was probably unrelated, but the silly notion that that was how Lust felt seeing a message from him still had Red's soul doing little flips. It was only a moment or so before he got a reply:

[nervous, but happy! these kids are so sweet!]

Red was pleased. He returned to his vigil, deciding maybe there was an unpleasant smell irritating his pet that would just need to be endured.

* * *

The busses eventually came to a halt, creaking and wheezing in their wizened voices, on the street just outside the simple, unimpressive animal shelter. Red waited until it came to a complete stop before gesturing for Kevin's mother to go out first, then heaved his own creaky bones out of the cramped bust seat with far more enthusiasm than he should have had for the simple act. "a'aight meatbags 'n dustbunnies, single file startin' from front left. yer gettin' off this bus 'n yer gonna wait fer th' rest o' us real respectful on th' sidewalk, capiche?"

An uncoordinated chorus of agreements was his answer. Red stepped off the bus, taking a moment to breathe fresh, open, spacious air. He saw Susan come off the other bus, guiding the other group of kids to join the herd around Red. Lust remained on the bus until the last kind was safely off.

Red did a headcount, relieved to find everyone present and accounted for, with no discernible injuries. "a'aight, listen up! we're gonna go in there all organized like. we're gonna listen all nice t' th' shelter workers, 'n when ya get assigned t' a task yer gonna do it th' best ya can. if any allergies start gettin' crazy, inform one o' us chaperones immediately."

Red saw a few hands shoot up, but he anticipated that. " _no,_ ya can't take none o' th' fuzzballs home, if ya wanna adopt yer gonna have t' come back with yer guardians some other time. any more questions?" The hands that had been up fell back down. No more replaced them. "good. now int' th' buildin'!"

Red led the way, opening the door and making a beeline for the human behind the counter. Poor kid kept from screaming like he had yesterday during Red's recon, but Red could tell it was a near thing. The human quickly darted into a back room, calling a name Red recognized as being one of the managers.

The kids went quiet for a brief moment, listening to the noises the animals made, taking in the lingering scent of mammal and disinfectant right along with him. He could see a few of them vibrating, but whether in fear or excitement was anyone's guess.

Lust only seemed to have eyes for the kids, his smile wider and softer than Red had seen it in days.

It was gonna be a long day, but maybe the good kind of long for once.

* * *

Dance was bored. Lonely. Bored. Irritated. Bored. He couldn't focus on anything, and none of the shows on TV could keep him interested longer than the span between one commercial and another. He couldn't pick anything on any of their streaming services, and whenever he tried he just found himself browsing the menu for hours.

He missed his boyfriends, and it was ridiculous. He literally saw them this morning, and would be seeing them again when they came home that night.

Dance got up to scavenge for more food to eat his feelings with, this time breaking out the icecream.

He was a tub and a half through their chocolate chip supply when his phone buzzed with a text. Dance stuck the spoon into the icecream upright, snatching his phone and opening the text app. He immediately melted: there on the screen was a picture of Lust, sitting cross-legged on a concrete floor, being swarmed by kittens. His smile was huge as he held out one of the squirming little furry beasts to what Dance assumed was one of the kids just offscreen, a pair of tiny sneakers giving away their presence in the corner.

Dance stared at the picture for a long time before he could bring himself to set his phone aside. It was silly to be jealous of a kitten, just because it was exactly where Dance wanted to be.

Jokes on the cat: Dance was gonna get to be there later tonight, and tomorrow, and the day after too.

**Author's Note:**

> Theres some implications regarding Lust's side of things that I hope yall enjoy owo


End file.
